


The Promise of a Future

by Amethystia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere falls ill a day before her wedding to Arthur. After she dies, Arthur begins to realize he has feelings for Merlin. Merlin has always known he was in love with Arthur, but content to see him happy with Gwen. When a young woman, a princess, makes her way to Camelot after her own kingdom is destroyed, but dies shortly after her arrival, her infant daughter has no one. Will Arthur realize that he needs Merlin by his side as more than just a servant, to help him take care of the special child who is now his ward?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival, Death, Promise and Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsay/gifts).



> Welcome to my very first Merlin story. I have become completely obsessed with Merthur. This story is a slash, don’t like, don’t read. Its set following the last episode of season 4, minus the wedding at the end, in my story, Gwen dies before that happens. I have yet to really decide, but it may be MPreg later on. Well, read, review and enjoy!

A young woman stumbles through the gates of Camelot. Her dress was once a beautiful thing, but her long journey has torn and dirtied it. There is a bundle in her arms. She collapses in front of a pair of guards. She holds up a seal. One guard takes the seal and looks at it.   
“The royal seal of Verlith? Princess Amina?” He asked. The woman nodded. The guards gently helped her to her feet.  
“Please, I need to see the King.” Her voice was weak. The guards led her inside the castle.  
“Sire!” One of the guards called out as they burst into the throne room. Arthur sat on the throne. Merlin stood behind him, Gaius and his loyal knights stood to one side.  
“What—“ Arthur began, then he saw Princess Amina. “Princess Amina, are you alright?” He got up and went to the young woman.  
“Sire, my father…the kingdom…destroyed…armies…” This was all the words she could say. She collapsed again, clutching the bundle tightly to her chest.   
“Water! Someone get the Princess some water!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin came forward and poured a cup of water for the woman. She drank gratefully, seeming to regain some of her strength.  
“It was awful, my lord, they attacked in the night. My father sent me out the tunnels with my daughter.” She held up the bundle. Some of the blankets fell aside to reveal a baby girl, her wide, stunning purple eyes alert. “Her name is Ariadne” the woman continued, “She is only a few months old. My new husband was killed in the fighting.” With these final words, Amina descended into a fit of coughing.   
“Gaius, take Amina to your chambers and examine her. Make sure the child is healthy. Merlin, go with him.” Arthur instructed, helping Amina to her feet.   
“Merlin, take the child. Princess, here, let me help you.” Gaius took charge. Merlin, looking reluctant to leave Arthur’s side, took the child gently into his arms. The baby cooed and snuggled into him contently. Gaius helped the Princess to her feet and led her away to his chambers. Sir Gwaine noticed the look the Arthur gave Merlin as he left, and smiled a little to himself. He had long known of Merlin’s feelings for Arthur, and it seemed now as if Arthur returned those feelings. Gwaine was glad. Merlin was his best friend, and he wanted the young man to be happy.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
A while later Arthur made his way to Gaius’ chambers to check on Princess Amina, and, if he was honest with himself, he was also there to see Merlin. Lately, he had hated to be parted from his servant. He entered Gaius’s chambers to see Gaius sitting on a stool next to a cot on which Amina was lying. Merlin was sitting at the table, making faces at the baby girl, Ariadne, who was giggling back at him and reaching out to him with her cute little fists. Arthur thought he had never seen anything so adorable in his life.  
“Gaius, how are they?” He asked, returning his gaze reluctantly to the woman on the cot, approaching cautiously.  
“Ah, Sire, the baby is quite healthy, it seems, a little dehydrated, but otherwise fine. The Princess on the other hand,” Gaius paused, a sad look on his face, “She is dying, Sire. There is little I can do about it.”  
“Dying? What of?”   
“A spell, Sire. It seems as she was fleeing, an evil sorcerer hit her with a curse. She might have lived a while longer, but she used the last of her strength to keep her daughter alive and to reach Camelot.” Gaius explained, casting a glance at Merlin as he spoke, which Arthur couldn’t help but notice.   
“How much longer does she have?”   
“A few hours, at most.” Was the quiet reply.  
“Arthur…please…take care of Ariadne…make her your ward…treat her as you own daughter…I beg you…” The weak final request stuttered out of Amina’s lips with difficulty. She looked up at the young King as her eyes began to drift shut. Suddenly her hand shot up to grab Arthur’s, “Promise me!” She said her voice a tiny bit stronger, “Give me your word, Arthur Pendragon!”  
“I give you my word, as the King of Camelot, that I will raise your daughter and care for her as if she was my own.” Arthur told her, clutching her hand in his. Amina gave a soft smile, her eyes finally closing.  
“Thank you…” were her final words…soft, barely more than a whisper. A final breath left her, and her body went limp, her hand falling from Arthur’s. Arthur wiped a small tear from his eye. Then he swallowed and got up. He looked over to Merlin.  
“Merlin, come with me, and bring the child, please. Gaius, see to it that she gets a proper funeral, fit for the princess she is.” Arthur instructed. Merlin stood and gathered the content child into his arms. He followed his King.  
King and servant made their way through the corridors of Camelot in silence. Arthur stopped only once, to ask a maid to prepare the chambers next to his as a nursery for the child, the chambers with an adjoining door to his, so that he could keep the child close to him. The maid nodded and went off to get it organized. Arthur and Merlin finally reached Arthur’s chambers. The sight of Merlin with the child caused strange thoughts to occur to the King. Thoughts like those he had once had about Gwen. And for once, the thought of Gwen could not dampen his mood. It was Merlin now that made him smile. He couldn’t help but think that Merlin would make a good father. But he couldn’t be a father to this child, could he? No, that was Arthur’s job now. But wait…was there a way…a way that Arthur could give this child two fathers? Could there be not one, but two kings in Camelot?   
Merlin looked up from the child to see Arthur staring at him. He blushed slightly.  
“Arthur? What is it?” He asked. Arthur blinked, and blushed himself, given a slight bit of hope by Merlin’s blush.  
“You’re very good with her, Merlin.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled.  
“Ariadne is adorable.”   
“I’d say you’re both adorable.”   
Merlin blushed even more deeply.  
“I…um…I…” Merlin stuttered, not sure of how to reply to that. Arthur smiled at him.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Later that night, when Ariadne had been laid down to sleep in the cradle that had been found for her, in her new room, with the door slightly ajar, Merlin was tidying up in Arthur’s chambers, humming slightly to himself. He already adored the small girl. He quite enjoyed taking care of her. He didn’t even notice when Arthur came into the room. Not until the King cleared his throat, which made the young servant jump.  
“Arthur! You startled me!” He exclaimed. Arthur gave him an apologetic smile.   
“Sorry Merlin, but I really need to talk to you.” Arthur said. He took a deep breath and continued, “I’ve been thinking about some things lately.”  
“Thinking is it? About what exactly?”  
“Merlin, don’t interrupt me, this is hard enough as it is.” Another deep breath. “Merlin…I…damn I really don’t know how to say this…” Arthur found he couldn’t get out the words he needed to say. But then his face lit up as he thought of another way to tell Merlin how he felt.   
“Arthur, what—?” Merlin began, but he was silenced by Arthur’s lips on his. Merlin, once he got over his momentary shock, was absolutely thrilled. He returned the kiss eagerly, which made Arthur very happy. When they finally broke apart, Arthur put his hands on either side of Merlin’s face.  
“Merlin, I love you.” He whispered. Merlin smiled.  
“I love you, too.” Merlin whispered back, wrapping his arms around the King. Then he pulled back. “Arthur, there’s something I need to tell you…I have magic.”  
“I know, Merlin. You honestly think I didn’t notice all those times you saved my live?”  
“But magic is outlawed, aren’t you angry with me? Aren’t you going to banish me?”  
“Banish you? Merlin, I love you, I couldn’t banish you.”  
“You once banished Gwen, and you loved her.”  
“But I love you more. I could not bear to be parted from you. Merlin, I know you would never hurt me. I’m not angry with you; I’m not scared of you. I trust you and I love you.”  
“Really?” Merlin’s voice was timid. Arthur smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
“Really.” He confirmed. Merlin gave him a small grin. “Besides, you look incredibly adorable with Ariadne.” The King added, pulling Merlin close to him with a laugh. Merlin couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, which Arthur found even more adorable.   
Arthur knew now that he could not envision anyone but Merlin on the throne beside him.   
Two Kings in Camelot, and a young princess, to be their ward, and perhaps one day, their heir.  
But Merlin knew something else in that moment, something his magic told him, beyond any shadow of a doubt. It told him that, somehow, someway, maybe in different ways, Ariadne would not be their only child.   
Two Kings, a princess and the promise of a future. That’s what Camelot had now.


	2. A Funeral, a Question and an Annoucement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t be mad at me about this chapter, yes it very much like the way Arthur proposes to Gwen, but trust me that was completely unintentional! Please don’t hurt me! But now, on with the story! Please, read, review and enjoy!

A cold, beautiful body was laid out on a bed of flowers. In the courtyard of Camelot, knights, nobles and servants gathered before the funeral pyre on which lay the Princess Amina of Verlith. Directly before the pyre stood Arthur, with Merlin beside him, holding the Princess Ariadne.   
“We will honour Princess Amina in the manner of her people.” Arthur told the people gathered in front of him, and turned to hold a torch to the pyre. The flowers smelled sweet as they burned. Merlin, holding Ariadne tight to him, stepped a few paces back from the flames, concerned that the sudden heat would upset the young girl. But the girl was as calm as always in Merlin’s arms.   
Slowly, the people filtered away. Merlin could not help but remember the last time they had stood in this courtyard for a funeral. It had been for Guinevere. Her body had also lain on a bed of flowers, but it had not been burned. Arthur had ordered her be buried on the crest of a hill that overlooked Camelot. Merlin glanced over to Arthur, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. But it seemed Arthur was already looking at him. The look in the King’s eyes as he gazed at the young warlock seemed to indicate that Gwen was the farthest thing from his mind. Arthur gave Merlin a small sad smile when he saw the man look at him, which Merlin could not help but return.  
At last no one remained but Arthur, Merlin and Ariadne. Arthur moved closer to the young warlock as they watched the flames, and pulled him into his arms.  
“We’ll tell Ariadne how brave her mother was. We’ll tell her how beautiful she was and how strong.” He smiled down at the baby cradled contently between them.   
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
A few weeks of bliss. That’s what it felt like to Merlin. Arthur did everything he could to show Merlin he loved him. They went on picnics, shared plenty of kisses, and Arthur was always whispering words of love to Merlin.   
One night, Merlin entered Arthur’s chambers to find it candlelit, with rose petals on the floor and a feast laid out on the table, with two place settings. Arthur stood beside the table and beamed at Merlin.   
“Come here, Merlin.” Arthur said, and pulled out one of the chairs. Merlin walked forward slowly, reaching up to give Arthur a chaste kiss on the lips before sitting in the chair. Arthur carefully pushed the chair in and kissed the top of the warlock’s head. Merlin blushed at that. Arthur sat in the other chair and faced Merlin, “Eat, Merlin, it’s for you.” Arthur told him.  
Once the food was all but gone, Arthur began to speak.  
“Merlin, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I couldn’t imagine life without you, ever. You always know how to make me laugh, and you look adorable with Ariadne. Just seeing you makes me happy.” He told the once again blushing young warlock. He paused and took a deep breath again before continuing, “Merlin, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” he asked, taking Merlin’s hands in his own. Merlin’s face lit up and he grinned broadly then leapt into Arthur’s lap. Before Arthur could react, Merlin was kissing him.  
When the finally broke apart, Arthur asked, “Is that a yes?” Merlin laughed.  
“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, you clotpole!” He said, snuggling into the King’s chest. Arthur wrapped his arms tight around the young warlock.   
“Good.” Arthur murmured, capturing Merlin’s lips in another kiss. He pulled back slightly and slid a ring onto Merlin’s finger. Then he swept the young man up bridal style and carried him to the bed.   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Merlin was incredibly nervous as he stood next to Arthur on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. He held baby Ariadne tightly in an attempt to abate his nervousness. Arthur glanced at him with concern and reached out to him. Merlin shifted Ariadne to one arm and took hold of Arthur’s hand. Arthur smiled at him.  
“I would like to announce that I intend to marry Merlin in three days’ time. Tomorrow, however, we shall have a tournament in his honor.” The King announced to the gathered crowd. The knights, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan in particular, started a cheer. Merlin turned bright red as they hooted and cat-called.   
“You know I don’t like tournaments.” Merlin muttered to Arthur, who just smirked at him.  
“Shut up, Merlin, its tradition.”   
“I think it’s a stupid tradition. I don’t want to watch people beat each other half to death supposedly in my honor.”   
“Don’t worry, we’ll just do jousting.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yes, that is very reassuring.” He muttered sarcastically. Arthur just continued to smirk at him.  
“Well, you do get to preside over the tournament and accept flowers from all the knights.”  
“Oh great, Gwaine is never going to let me live this down.” Merlin muttered with a sigh as they went back into the palace.   
“Nobody gets to tease you except me. If Gwaine even so much as laughs at you during the tournament, I will knock him flat on his arse.”   
“Overprotective, much?” Merlin said with a small laugh. Arthur smirked at him.  
“Yes. You are mine, and nobody laughs at you except me.” Arthur told the young warlock, pulling him and Ariadne close to him. Merlin just rolled his eyes and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder.   
“Well, if I’m supposed to preside over a tournament tomorrow, I’d best get some sleep. Can you put Ariadne to bed?”   
“Yes, but you, my love, are not sleeping anywhere but my bed. There is no way I am going to let you sleep anywhere else now.” Arthur held Merlin securely in his grasp.  
“Arthur! We can’t sleep in the same bed before our wedding!”  
“I am the King, I make the rules, and I say we can.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, as if daring him to argue.  
“Fine. I’m too tired to argue anyway.”  
“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the tournament. And one very funny Gwaine, who will indeed get dumped on his arse by Arthur. Sorry, I always picture Gwaine as the one who would tease them the most. Of course, there will be plenty of Leon, Percival and Elyan in the next chapter, too! After all it is a tournament! By the way, I actually know how to joust, so I’ll probably go into great detail about the jousts. And remember how in the tournament to honor Gwen, the knights all gave her those flower rings? Well, the same thing is going to happen for Merlin, but trust me, it’ll be way funnier, especially when it comes to Gwaine.


	3. Flowers and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, finally, the tournament! This was carefully planned out. I’m sorry if it seems too much like the tournament held for Gwen, but I get the feeling that it was traditional and the basic outline never really changes. So, read, review and enjoy!

Merlin fidgeted in the ornate chair that had been set out for him under the canopy where the King usually sat. His clothes were brand new, and very nice, but not very comfortable. He wished he could just wear his normal shirt and trousers, with his beloved neckerchief, but Arthur had insisted he wear the new clothes that had been made for him. The tournament had yet to start and Merlin was already bored and quite annoyed. He really wanted no part of this tournament, even if it was supposedly in his honor.   
“Merlin, sit still.” Came a voice from next to him. Merlin looked up at Gaius, who stood next to his chair.   
“Is this tournament ever going to start? And why must I wear these clothes?” Merlin whined to his mentor.   
“Tradition.” Was the only reply he got, as well as a disapprovingly raised eyebrow.   
“Yes, tradition, everyone keeps saying that.” Merlin muttered darkly, which only earned him a glare from Gaius. Shaking his head at the disgruntled warlock, Gaius turned and walked away.   
A trumpet fanfare sounded, calling Merlin’s attention back to the field in front of him. The knights and Arthur were lined up on their horses, facing him. Their helmets were off, so Merlin could see all their faces. Arthur was in the middle of the line, directly in front of Merlin, his horse standing a few paces in front of the rest. Gwaine was on his left, Leon on his right. Elyan was beside Leon, and Percival was next to Gwaine. The other knights were a few paces behind even the four knights, showing their elevated status as Round Table Knights as well as Arthur’s most trusted and arguably the best knights of Camelot.   
Gwaine winked at Merlin, which earned him a glare from Arthur, and a sarcastic eye roll from Merlin. Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look and the young warlock remembered that he was to announce the start of the tournament. With a small, hardly noticeable sigh, Merlin stood and took two steps towards the railing. He suddenly wished he was holding Ariadne. The young girl always managed to keep him calm. But she was with some maids today, while the tournament was going on. Merlin cleared his throat.  
“Let the tournament begin!” He announced, his voice loud, but quivering a little bit. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile. Merlin managed to return the smile as he returned to his chair. The knights rode back to the sides of the field. A structure with a flower ring was set up in the center of the field.   
Arthur was the first one to go. He expertly guided his horse to line up with the ring. He swiftly put his horse into a graceful canter and headed towards the ring. He easily caught it on his outstretched lance. He trotted his horse over to Merlin, who stood and leaned over the railing to take the flower ring from where it rested on the end of his lance. Arthur smiled lovingly up at the warlock and Merlin smiled back and nodded his head.  
Leon, Elyan and Percival all took their turns without incident, and Merlin felt himself start to relax, and possibly even began to enjoy himself.   
But then it was Gwaine’s turn. Arthur did not miss the wicked gleam in the feisty knight’s eyes, but Merlin did. He had been lulled into a false sense of security. But Gwaine had not thought through his actions, only intending to embarrass Merlin, not hurt him. So, when he backed up a little as he lifted his lance up for Merlin to take the flower ring, he just meant for Merlin to grasp at the air and maybe glare down at him. He thought it might look funny. So he was so surprised he just stared in horror as Merlin tumbled over the railing, having leaned out a little too far. The platform was raised and he fell a good ten feet to the ground, landing with a thud. Gwaine blinked a few times and stared at the young warlock lying still on the ground. Then he tried to dismount as quickly as possible, ending up tumbling off his horse in his haste. But Arthur got there first, dashing across the field to his fallen lover.   
“MERLIN!” He cried, pulling the warlock into his arms. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Arthur.  
“Arthur? What happened?” He asked in a weak voice.  
“You fell over the railing, you idiot! You aren’t supposed to lean out that far, you clumsy fool! You should have known Gwaine would try something stupid!” Arthur rambled on, staring into Merlin’s eyes trying to see how much pain he was in.  
“I didn’t mean for him to fall! I thought he would just grab at the air and it would be hilarious!” Gwaine was now crouching beside the two, as he tried to defend himself.  
“That is no excuse Gwaine! Can’t you act normally for once and not endanger Merlin’s life!?” Arthur snapped at him. Gaius made his way over to them and began to examine Merlin.  
“No broken bones, luckily. He will have quite few bruises though. No serious injuries as far as I can tell.” The old physician assured them. Arthur sighed in relief.   
“On with the tournament then!” He said cheerfully, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur smiled at him and lifted him into his arms. He carried him all the way up into the stands and insured he was comfortably seated. Then he kissed his cheek softly. “No more leaning over the railing. We’ll just skip ahead to the jousting.” He said, and Merlin smiled gratefully at him.  
The tournament went on. The first joust was between Leon and Percival.   
Percival broke his lance on Leon, but did not manage to knock him from the saddle. Leon broke his lance the next go, but on the third round, Leon skillfully managed to knock the bigger knight from his saddle.  
There were a few more matches, mostly between the Round Table Knights, with a few others thrown in, but the Round Table Knights won any match against another knight. Finally there was a match between Arthur and Gwaine.   
Arthur brutally knocked the knight from his saddle, sending him flying, and as promised, he did indeed land flat on his arse.  
“That was for hurting Merlin, and for trying to make him look stupid, only I’m allowed to do that.” Arthur spat at the man as he sat on the ground, but he wasn’t really angry. There was a satisfied smirk on the King’s face. Merlin didn’t hear his words, but rolled his eyes at Arthur’s actions.   
Gwaine got up, brushed himself off, and turned towards Merlin.   
“Enjoy the show, my lady?” He shouted, with a laugh. Merlin glared at him, his face bright red. Gwaine kept laughed and tossed his hair. Then out of nowhere a helmet was soaring through the air and collided with his head. Arthur stood off to the side, glaring. Merlin just shook his head. Arthur proceeded to discard his armor and made his way into the stands. He swept Merlin into his arms, and, with a final glare at the knight who still stood in the field rubbing his head, returned to the castle.   
Once there, he made his way to his chambers and laid Merlin on the bed.   
“Do you want anything?” The King asked his warlock.   
“I would rather not be wearing these annoying clothes.” Merlin told him, managing a weak smile.  
“That can be arranged.” Arthur replied, his voice wickedly seductive. Merlin squirmed as Arthur lifted the young man’s arms to remove his shirt.   
“Ow. Arthur, please be careful. I hurt all over from that fall.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, love.” Arthur whispered. He carefully removed the warlock’s shirt and began to kiss the bruises forming on his torso and arms. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the feather light kisses on his bruised body. Arthur worked his way down the young man’s chest, kissing each and every bruise. He slowly removed Merlin’s trousers, careful not to hurt the man.   
Then the sounds of a crying baby echoed through the room and Arthur let out a groan.  
“Arthur, could you see if Ariadne is alright? Please?” Merlin asked, blinking up at his King. Arthur grumbled, and did as Merlin asked, but not before pulling the blankets up over Merlin.  
Arthur returned a few minutes later with a still crying Ariadne.  
“I don’t know what she wants!” He said, exasperated. Merlin hauled himself up with difficulty to lean back against the pillows.  
“Here, give her to me.”   
“Okay.” Arthur handed the baby to Merlin carefully. Merlin held the young girl to his chest and began to soothe her.   
“Sleep, little princess, sleep now, my little love, sleep.” Merlin sang softly to the child. He gently rocked her back and forth and her cries slowed until finally they ceased.  
“How do you do it Merlin?” Arthur whispered in awe. Merlin smiled.  
“I guess she just likes me better than you.” He whispered back. He lifted the young girl back up to the King, who took her gingerly. The baby was now asleep and did not object as Arthur carried her back to her room and laid her in her cradle.   
“Now, where were we?” He asked, as he came back into his room. But then he sighed as he saw that Merlin was fast asleep. Shaking his head, he undressed himself, and got into bed next to his warlock, gently pulling the young man towards him and then draping the covers over both of them. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he pressed light kisses to the side of Merlin’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that turned out way differently than I had planned, and much longer. I’m sorry if the tournament didn’t end up as funny as I had hoped, I just felt we needed a bit more angst. Also, it kind of ended up writing itself, and I decided it needed more Ariadne, thus the adorable scene at the end. I just think Merlin makes such a cute mommy (he’s more mother-like than father-like in my mind). Again, I’m sorry it was so late. Next up is the wedding, which, unfortunately, may take even longer to write.


End file.
